Sakura ParodyCaptor
by Ariall
Summary: Envie de faire une parodie de notre CCS adorée…Résumé rapide : CCS revue et corrigée par Ariall à sa sauce pour en donner une parodie. Sakura est une jeune fille de 10 ans, qui malgré elle devient une chasseuse de cartes, sauf qu'elle n'est pas motivée...


_**La parodie des cartes : Sakura ParodyCaptor !**_

_Salut, moi c'est Ariall, alors j'ai eu la soudaine envie de faire une parodie de notre CCS adorée, alors du coup, le 1er chapitre donne çaJ'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture._

_Résumé (rapide) : CCS revue et corrigée par Ariall à sa sauce pour en donner une parodie. Sakura est une jeune fille de 10 ans, qui malgré elle devient une chasseuse de cartes, avec ses « amis » et Kélo, elle devra toutes les retrouver…Sauf que Sakura est pas super motivée…_

**Chapitre 1**

Il fait nuit, un croissant de lune, accompagné d'étoiles, illuminent Tokyo. La tour de Tokyo les imite…

Tap, tap, tap, des pas, quelqu'un arrive ! Oh, un gros truc rose saute de la tour de Tokyo, et un truc multicolore le suit…Le truc rose s'arrête, on dirait une peluche vivante, oh mais, voilà quelqu'un (le truc multicolore) ! Boum !

Fille : Aïïïïeeeeee !

Une jeune fille vient de tomber, de haut, elle se tenait sur une barrière de terrasse se trouvant au 2ème étage !

Voix : Saaakuuuraaa, ça va ?

Sakura : Merci Kélo, ça va aller, faut que je capture cette carte avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts…

Kélo : T'as raison pitchoune, faut se dépêcher !

Sakura : --°

Kélo : Kescekya Sakura ?

Sakura : Je suis tombée sur mon bâton et je crois que je l'ai cassé…

Kélo : (réflexion intense)……IDIOTE, tu l'as pas encore fait apparaître !

Sakura : Ah bon ? Tant mieux !

Kélo : Dépêche-toi, la peluche est en train de s'enfuir !

Sakura : (regardant son compagnon orange, à zailes) Bin non, t'es toujours là…

Kélo : (Super coup d'éventail géant d'Osaka) GROUILLE-TOI !

Sakura : Ok, ok ! (Trifouillant dans sa poche et sortant une clé rose, elle aussi à zailes ) Clé du pouvoir..euh…

Kélo : (chuchotant) …occulte…

Sakura : Ah ouais, Clé du pouvoir occulte, ci-devant, dévoile ta véritable apparence, moi Sakura par notre lien, te l'ordonne ! LIBERATION !

Un flash intense se fit voir et la clé se transforma en un grand bâton, super rose effect, et aussi à zailes (dis donc, c'est la mode, lol).

La peluche rose (ou carte de Clow, Jump) : Grrunu ?

Kélo : Eh, molassone, dépêche-toi ! J'ai faim !

Sakura : C'est bon, pas de panique, nondijou ! Carte, œuvre de Clow, prête force à ma clé ! Que la magie de cette carte habite ma clé, que son pouvoir soit mien ! CARTE DU VENT !

Rien ne se passe.

Kélo : Scrogneugneu, son nom est écrit en anglais, c'est pas pour faire joli !

Sakura : Heu, bon, WINDY ! Ô vent, forme les chaînes de la rédemption !

Kélo : Enfin du boulot efficace, maintenant attrape la !

Sakura : Reprends la forme qui est tienne, carte de Cl…Clow Card !

Clow Card : Beuaaarrh ! (vive les traductions françaises )

Sakura & Kélo : Yeah, on l'a eu !

Voix de fille : Enfin, c'est fini, j'ai mal au bras à porter la caméra !

Sakura : Tomoyo, coupe la caméra, tu gâches tout là !

Tomoyo : Comment on fait ?

Sakura : Comm…

DRIIIIIIIIIING !

Sakura : Hmmm…

Dring !

Sakura : Saloperie ! (éjecte le réveil contre le mur).

Kélo : Ralala, t'es pas gentille avec lui, il ne fait que t'obéir !

Sakura : Je sais, mais je suis de mauvais poil à cause de tout ce boucan !

Kélo : C'est toi aussi qui veut te lever tôt, moi chuis insomniaque, faut bien que je m'occupe !

Sakura : Ouais, bon, tu regardes encore cette vidéo ?

Kélo : M'ouais, y'avait rien à la téloche, c'était ça ou t'écouter ronfler toute la nuit.

Un pied s'abat sur la tête de ce pauvre Kélo.

_Je m'appelle Sakura Kino… Kimo … euh…Kimono, Kinono, (se gratte la tête), ah ouais, Kinomoto ! Je suis au C M euh, 1, à l'école Tamaeda, il me semble…Je sais plus, il est trop tôt pour réfléchir !_

Kélo : Par contre, je trouve que Tomoyo a à peu près bien réussi à cadrer l'action cette fois, sauf qu'on arrive pas à te différencier de la carte Jump.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Kélo : Bin avec tes super habits…

Re abattage de pied sur le pauvre animal à zailes.

Sakura : Dis pas du mal de mes costumes que j'ai du mal à faire !

_Mes matières préférées sont…la zikmu, les maths, je déteste l'éducation physique par contre, bien que maintenant j'en ai besoin, mais bon…Je suis toujours en forme !_

_Ah, vous vous demandez ce qu'est la vidéo de tout à l'heure ? … Parfois je me le demande moi-même, enfin, en fait…_

Sakura appuya sur le bouton stop : Bip, puis sur eject : bip.

Kélo : Il était temps ! J'en avais marre, j'ai une sale tête là-dessus !

Sakura : Apprends à l'éteindre avant d'allumer un magnéto ! Faut que je rende cette cassette à Tamayo…

Kélo : Tomoyo !

Sakura : Euh ouais, T**O**m**O**yo, pour qu'elle la retouche.

_Cette cassette vidéo a été tourné par une fille de ma classe, Tomoyo Daidoji, une fille qui arrête pas de me coller sous prétexte que c'est mon « amie » --, mais bon, au moins, comme elle est riche elle peut se payer un caméscope pour me filmer, ouais, car ce n'est pas un film, c'est la réalité ! Je suis narcissique, je l'avoue Puis la peluche orange à zailes vous intrigue, moi aussi, je me demande tous les jours comment je fais pour le supporter, il s'appelle Kerberos je crois, mais comme c'est trop compliqué à retenir, je l'appelle Kélo._

Kélo : Petit Kélo pour les intimes, salut !

_Vous voyez, il est bien vivant, ce n'est ni une peluche, ni un chat ou un chien, malheureusement, il sait aussi parler. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca aussi c'est trop long et trop compliqué à expliquer, il ne le sait même pas lui-même !_

Sakura : Bon, je vais y aller, l'école ne tournera pas sans sa meilleure élève !

Kélo : (pour lui-même) … orgueilleuse…

_Oui, oui ! Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de ma famille ! Attention, ça va être super long !_

Sakura : Salut Toya, frangin !

Toya (donc le frangin) : Oh, bonjour très chère sœur, tu as bien dormi, que veux-tu déjeuner ?

Sakura : Comme d'hab'

Toya : Ok.

_Voilà, mon frangin._

Homme : Bonjour, (en prenant une tartine de beurre) au revoir !

Toya : Au revoir papa, à ce midi.

_Mon père Fujitaka, toujours au boulot !_

_Ma mère ? J'en ai pas, je crois qu'elle est partie de la maison quand j'avais 3 ans, elle a rencontré un autre mannequin et est partie avec, mon père ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle, tant mieux, bon débarras, elle avait une de ces voix stridente qui empêche les bébés de dormir…_

Sakura : Bon, j'y vais.

Toya : Attends, je vais y aller en même temps que toi !

Sakura : (soupirant) Super, je vais encore le revoir !

_Qui est ce LE ? Lui !_

Toya : Ohé ! Yukito !

Yukito : Salut Toya, Sakura !

Sakura : Hmm

_Lui je le supporte pas, tous les matins je fais la route avec mon frère pour aller à l'école, son collège étant à côté de mon école, et ce type, style Tamoyo, vient nous coller, et il arrête pas de me fixer drôlement, il me fait peur !_

Yukito : (regarde Sakura en Yukiscope) Alors, il parait que t'as du mal à t'endormir le soir ?

Sakura : Hum.

Yukito : Qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir avant d'aller au lit ?

Sakura : Rien, puis ça te regarde pas.

Yukito : D'accord --(sourire idiot )

Toya : Attention Yuki, je prends un virage.

Yukito : (toujours en train de regarder Sakura) Quoi ?

Criii, virage prit à la perfection par Toya, mais pas par Yukito qui s'étala sur le béton, aux patins de Sakura.

Yukito : Ma reine…

Sakura : C'est pas vrai, ils vont finir par me mettre en retard ces guignols !

Yukito : + Sakura ! Tiens !

Sakura : (en rattrapant le bonbon lancé par Yukito) Ouais, génial, encore des caries !

Voix : Je peux l'avoir si t'en veux pas !

Sakura : Tamayo ! Tiens, pour toi, attrape !

Sakura lança le bonbon derrière elle, Tomoto court après ce dernier pour le rattraper. Malheureusement une voiture passe au même moment.

Sakura : Oups, tant pis, ça fera une présentation en moins, pis je l'ai déjà faite tout à l'heure !

_Maintenant vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour pouvoir_ _avoir une aussi zoulie clé et des cartes comme ça , pis Kélo dans les pâtes ? Bin, c'est vraiment trop long à raconter, franchement, je me suis faite roulée par Kélo juste parce que j'avais ouvert le livre de Clow (ou ClowBook ), du coup toutes les cartes que j'ai ainsi éparpillées, je dois les ramasser car sinon un vilain cataclisme pas beau tout plein va arriver. Quoi ? Mais non, la Terre va pas se fracasser, ça va juste être des vols de goûter, des petits n'enfants qui vont se coucher tard, des trucs dans le genre…MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI QUE C'EST DANGEUREUX ! Me suis déjà cassé un ongle !_

Tomoyo : Saaaaaaaakuuuuuraaaaaa-chan !

Sakura : Oh non, elle est de retour ! --°

Tomoyo : Les cours vont commencer, on y va ?

Sakura : On a quoi là ?

Tomoyo : L'EPS, ma matière préférée !

Sakura : Super !

_Je déteste ça, surtout que mon frère fait comme par hasard sport à côté à la même heure ! Il me fout la honte devant tout le monde, il m'appelle (et Yukito aussi par ailleurs) et la seconde d'après il se plante, emportant le reste de la classe dans sa chute. Faut pas croire que c'est lui le premier du coup, il est tellement lent, que tout les autres ont le temps de le rattraper 3 fois avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire un seul tour…_

Soudainement un vent violent se leva, il plaqua tous les élèves au sol, Sakura se retrouva accroché par le col à une branche d'arbre. Elle aperçut la silhouette d'un oiseau géant dans le tourbillon de vent.

Quand le vent se calma, Tomoyo s'approcha d'elle, accompagnée d'un prof tenant une échelle.

Tomoyo : Ca va Sakura ?

Sakura : (pour elle-même)Oh non, encore une Clow Card, et merd, je pensais que la journée serait calme aujourd'hui…

**_A suivre…_**

_Vala, le 1er chapitre est terminé, j'espère que ça vous plaît, désolée si ça choque certain fan, mais je voulais donner un caractère différent de celui que chaque protagoniste a Pis y'a pas de préférentisme,(lol, ce mot existe au moins ?) je les aime tous ! Vala, donc chaque chapitre représentera un chapitre du manga, c'est pour ça que je dis vive les traductions françaises, pour l'onomatopée de la carte Donc, ça fait au moins…euh…5 chapitres par tomes (environ, donc si tous les tomes correspondent 125…euh, combien ça fait ?) enfin bref, beaucoup de chapitres en perspective + et à la prochaine j'espère !_


End file.
